kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Crush Roidmude
, originally a Low-Class combatman, he had attacked humanity during the Global Freeze, and managed to evolve into the Advanced . Profile *Episodes: 4-6 *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Cobra **Advanced: Cobra, Hammer *Human form/synchronize: *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild's Drift Rotation (first body and Core) History Crush first appeared in human form, as a colorfully-dressed big male with lots of blush on his cheeks, dining with Brain, Heart, and Paint when the commanders had a talk with Paint over his actions, putting in his two cents in the conversation as he states that there are supposed to be limits. After Paint's demise, he offers himself to be next to destroy the Kamen Rider, much to Brain's annoyance. After that, Crush and his fellow punks 060 and 074 began a spree of hitting trucks containing foodstuff to sate Crush's addiction but when they discover several trucks from the Font-R company smuggled explosives which they feed on, they became addicted to it and hits more of the caid company's trucks only for their latest hit to turn into a bust with a timely intervention by Drive, started off by crashing the Tridoron into Crush when the Roidmude was about to hurt the driver of the delivery truck. After Drive gave a thrashing to 060 and 074 with contemptuous ease, Crush decided he was the next at bat, stating his desire to fight Drive, and managed to floor the Rider. However, the Rider floored him in return when Drive went Type Speed Dump, though the Rider had barely any coherent control over the form. At that, Crush and crew decided to beat it while the getting was good. With the help of Mashin Chaser, they attacked the trucks again while Chaser kept Drive busy. When another Font-R truck that the police guarded was attacked by the trio Roidmudes, Drive dashed in and fought the Low-Classes, at the same time Crush searching the explosives. Once he retrieved it, he called his siblings to escape but Drive managed to kill 060. During Drive's battle against Chaser, Crush, whom hides in a nearby area tried to consume the explosive until a shockwave created by the two warriors' finishers clashed and ignite the explosive. Nonetheless, Crush took another bottle and used it to attack Drive before he retreated. Crush stole three Viral Cores from the Roidmudes' hideout and with 074, they raid the Font-R factory for the explosives. Drive Type Wild appeared and with Tridoron Type Wild's help, they managed to overpower Crush and kill 074 (while as a Giant Cobra Roidmude). Crush was destroyed by Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild performing the Handle-Ken's Drift Rotation finisher. Post-mortem The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Personality Like his subordinates, Crush had a large addiction to the explosives that Font-R secretly smuggled. In his human form, he likes to carry a container of candy due to his gluttonous appetite. Forms - Low-Class= *Height: 200cm *Weight: 97kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Superhuman Strength :Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. - Advanced= *Height: 223cm *Weight: 250kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Dense body :Crush's body is steel-like in hardness, allowing him to withstand a lot of punishment. Due to this, his hand is also armed, allowing him to use them for offensive means. ;Super Strength :Crush possessed an incredible strength which fits his bulky appearances. ;Temporarily Power Enhancement :Crush's body can be powered up for a limited time after drinking an explosive liquid. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Roidmude 023/Crush was voiced and played by HIRO. His suit actor is . Conception Crush Roidmude was designed by Takayuki Takeya, who designed all of the Roidmudes in Kamen Rider Drive. Notes *Due to 023's evolved name, it could either be Romanized into Crash or Crush, something that seems to be intentional, due to 023 specializing in truck attacks and the hammer-like protrusions from his forearms. *Crush Roidmude is the only Advanced Roidmude without a Super Evolution to not be modified into a different Roidmude. *Crush Roidmude's numbering of 023 may be in reference to the Japanese term "oniisan", the honorific term for "older brother", which he is to his two Roidmude partners. (0 = "O", 2 = "nii", "3" = "san") Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 4: What is That Prideful Chaser Thinking? **Episode 5: What Are the Steel Robbers After? **Episode 6: Who Does the Warrior Fight For? External Links *TV Asahi's page on Crush Roidmude Category:Drive Characters Category:Object Monsters Category:Weapon Monsters Category:Roidmudes Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Snake Monsters